The Rich and Fabulous
by Fae 206
Summary: AR. When Flaca gets a letter saying she's the sole inheritor of a woman's estate and life savings she thinks it's some kind of a joke. Only knowing the woman when she was a little girl, Flaca has no idea of the wealth that she's about to come into. Wealth that will not only keep her out of jail but leads her to meeting a life long BFF, Maritza. A story of what could have been.
1. Chapter 0 - One Killer of a Letter

AN: This is the first time I've written an OITNB fanfic so I'm still working on the characters a bit. However, I hope that you enjoy this 😊

 **Chapter Zero : One Killer of A Letter**

Marisol Gonzales didn't grow up in a rich environment, however she did feel a strong family connection. That didn't do anything for her wardrobe but she didn't want to be seen in some unflattering clothes from Walmart or somewhere like that. She wanted to earn the money herself but the only part of her life that would be able to pay for these things was Ian, her boyfriend who was currently in New York.

She wanted to do things for herself though.

She sighed as she looked at her nails after drying the dishes before she finished her homework. She didn't spend that much time on her studies but was still considered intelligent and was getting Bs in her classes. That was certainly good enough. I mean, there were a couple As but it was because she could slide by in those classes.

Her nails would definitely need some repair, she wasn't cut out for this kind of housework. It was so totally basic having to do dishes and laundry especially since her brothers didn't have such a drain on them.

"Marisol!" her mother called her and Marisol, Flaca, went to approach her. She stood with her arms crossed as she looked at the envelope that her mother was holding. "You've got a letter."

"All right," Flaca said before taking the letter, she turned it over in her hands. "What kind of unknown loser lives in Ohio?" she asked, "This better not be one of those scam documents that says you have to like pay to get some money or something or maybe one of those religious scams where you send them all your money and you get a bag of seeds because you know that's a thing."

"Marisol, please just open it," her mother said as she waved her hand to gesture that she should look inside. "Maybe it's about college."

"Yeah, cause I applied to a bunch of colleges in Ohio," Flaca rolled her eyes before opening the letter. She looked at the paper in front of her before pausing and looking at her mother, "What is this? Must be some kind of mistake," she said as she tapped the paper and reread it again.

 _Dear Marisol,_

 _You may not remember me but I am writing to tell you that I am leaving my entire life savings to you. When you helped me by working with your mother in my store three years ago you inspired my dream and I have gained more money than I thought that I would have. I have no children of my own and would like to give you my life savings._

 _Eliza_

"You know," Flaca mused, "Maybe she's kind of…well, she might be a little off or maybe I just inherited all her debts 'cause that can happen, you know."

Theresa looked at her daughter before reaching out to take the paper, she scanned it before sighing. "You should go to Ohio, obviously you were important to her," she commented and Flaca looked horrified.

"Ohio? The train ticket to get there is probably more expensive than anything that I'll get from this. Then there's the time to get there. It's like, I don't know how much school I'm going to miss and then I just get like five bucks. I say that I'll let her come to me before I go over there."

"I thought that you were more respectful than that," Theresa sighed before looking Flaca in the eyes, "Marisol, if you really do anything good and empathetic in your life, you'll go and see a dying old woman," she said and Flaca sighed.

"All right. You want to give me money for the train ticket?" she asked and Theresa nodded going to her purse.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Money

**AN:** Since this takes place in high school for Flaca, I really wanted to put Cat and Ian in the story as well 😊 The chapters are short but I hope you still enjoy them.

 **Chapter One – The Money**

Cat hadn't been prepared for a trip to Ohio but when her best friend said that she needed her, Cat wanted to be with her. Marisol was the best and closest ally that she had ever had and Cat didn't need much of a reason to skip school if Marisol said she needed her. After all, knowing how they lived at home, it was a relief that she had someone who understood the trouble. They were only known as two goth girls at school but Flaca was her bestie.

"So, you really think your great auntie or whatever wants you to collect a hundred dollars in Ohio?" Cat asked as she sat with Flaca on the train. She stared out of the window and Flaca let her head push back into the seat.

"She's not my aunt or anything, she's just some lady that me and my mom knew when I was a kid. She said her life savings but man, she must have had most of it taken to pay off her store, like it was really like kind of little so she must have only like coins to give me or something," Flaca sighed as she closed her eyes but Cat shook her head.

"I doubt it's just coins. I mean, it's not like she hated you or anything, right?" she asked and Flaca sighed.

"No but these old ladies sometimes when they like get off their meds they become hella crazy," Flaca commented as the train started moving again. She sighed before turning to her best friend and squeezed her hand. "I'm real glad that you came with me, Cat. I'd be scared to do it alone."

"You don't need to thank me," Cat said as she gave Marisol a quick side hug. "That's what best friends do. We need to do these things together."

"Well, I'll tell you what, if it isn't just coins I'll take us to dinner, your choice," Flaca suggested and Cat laughed before adjusting her beanie.

"I'll get on board with that," she said before looking to her best friend once again. "Have you been able to tell Ian yet?"

"He doesn't wanna hear about some bunch of coins when he's got his own game. I mean, what is it supposed to be, some kind of a joke. I don't want to hear him say that I'm not smart by going to see what this old woman left me. He says he wants to take care of me but that doesn't mean that sometimes I don't want to get him a gift, right?"

"Yeah," Cat nodded before the train started again and Flaca let her head rest on Cat's supportive shoulder.

…

Flaca took a step back as she looked at the executor of the will. No way. She blinked in surprise, "No, no, there has to be some kind of mistake because that is just way too much…" she said and the man watched her.

"We checked with all of the wills and her estate even with some of her friends. Everything checks out. It seems that you left a lasting impression on her Miss Gonzales," the man said and Cat smiled to Flaca. Flaca took a step backwards, still in shock to be presented with the money. Was the world crazy? She had just been given thirty-two million dollars.

"That's a hell of a lot of money," Cat grinned, "You best be taking me somewhere real nice."

"Uh, yeah," Flaca nodded as she stared at the man. She had no idea that that little old lady was sitting on such a gold mine. Why didn't she franchise or use the money on herself? She could have caught a real good husband and had some kids of her own. Well, she wondered how much she would get after the government took half of it away as taxes.

"That's after the appropriate taxes and fees have been deducted as well," the man said and Flaca looked to Cat. This must be some kind of a scam. This kind of fortune didn't fall into anyone's lap like this, especially into the lap of some poor Latina high schooler.

"You'll have to have a guardian sign for this as well, your mother I'm assuming," the man said and Flaca nodded. She'd probably give her mother half of it and keep half for herself. It would be able to provide for both her mom and her brother in ways that she hadn't before thought were possible. She could even have a happy future with Ian which would be hella dope.

Cat squeezed Flaca's shoulder in excitement and they both squealed. Nobody would have seen this happening and now they could both enjoy some time together. Flaca would definitely take care of Cat.

…..

…

A week later, the money had cleared and Flaca was treating Cat to some shopping and some drinking at a local bar. Cat had been nervous about them getting in but Flaca had insisted that because they were hot and because she could bribe them, they wouldn't deny her entry. They had given her a table and Marisol was dancing to the music that was playing.

"You know," Cat laughed, "You don't stop. You never stop."

"I mean, how can I?" Flacca asked, "We have these killer clothes and we just had a great day and we're here and everything is just moving," she said before her eyes focused in on one of the girls in the bar. She had no idea who she was but something really interested Flaca about her. She saw the woman coming over to the table and stared at Cat.

"You two, uh…you know you're not allowed to be here, right? I mean, what are you guys, thirteen? Fifteen?" she asked and Cat nervously drew back but Flaca continued to gaze into the other woman's eyes.

"We got in the door, I mean, do you really need to be like that? Kicking us out? We just want to experience a good time," Flaca argued and the waitress sighed.

"Oh no, honey, I'm not going to kick you out. My main interest is keeping you in here but I don't know, some of these bartenders they can be a bit more nervous when it comes to keeping their jobs. I mean, most of them have like that fatherly protective instinct about them, real men tend to have that. They might think their lives would be easier if you left," the woman said and Flaca pulled out her wallet, drawing a hundred dollar bill from it.

"How about I give you this and me and my friend stay?" she asked and the waitress took the money. She pouted her lips.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said and Flaca looked at her closely. Who had taught her how to do makeup like that? She stood as Cat seemed to get more nervous and insecure with Flaca leaving her side. Flaca walked over to the woman who had just left their table and smiled.

"You have great makeup skills," she said and the woman turned to her. "You give classes? I mean, I look fly, but I've wondered if I could actually look prettier and you are way prettier than me."

"Classes?" the woman asked blinking, "Yeah. I'll give you a class. Uh, how about we meet for thir—forty-five minutes somewhere and it'll be about two hundred dollars for a lesson and all of the supplies. How about that?"

"Definitely good with that one, can my friend come too?" Flaca asked gesturing to Cat.

"Uh yeah, yeah, how about four hundred for both of you," she said, "Cash up front because of the supplies that are needed." She said quickly and Flaca pulled out four crisp bills. The woman looked at her before taking the money, "This isn't stolen or anything like that?" she asked and Flaca shook her head. "Great, here's my phone number and can I get yours?" she asked. Flaca wrote it down for her before taking the card.

"Your name's Maritza?" she asked before grinning, "I like it."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Makeup Artist

**Chapter Two – The Makeup Artist**

Even though Cat had apologized and promised that she would pay back the money because she felt really badly about Flaca paying for the two of them, the now rich 'bey-atch' was fine with it. She had to live comfortably and pay for her friends and family because that was what she had been raised to do. Cat was as much of a sibling to her as her own brother and though Flaca felt nervous about meeting Maritza alone.

No. It was stupid to be scared because she could always bribe her to not kidnap her and stuff. She turned the corner to get to the address where the girl lived and smiled. It wasn't a bad place, maybe a bad neighborhood but not a bad place. She went to the front of the gate and typed in the code that she had been given.

It was nice to be trusted and not seen as a murderer or something.

Going up the stairs of the apartment building, Flaca managed to locate the number for the apartment and went to knock on the door. As she did so, she heard a screaming baby. Did this girl have some kind of babysitting or nanny job. That must be it. She worked at a bar during the night and was like a total high profile nanny during the day which she accomplished by being a fantastic makeup artist.

"Hush," she heard Maritza say and Flaca saw her coming out holding a baby. She smiled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get a sitter on like short time so I have to keep her. "This is Juliana," she said and Flaca paused as she looked at her again. So it seemed that the woman had gotten pregnant at a young age and now had a baby. Flaca didn't mind, a lot of her mother's friends had small children.

"Hi," Flaca smiled down at the baby girl, "Nice to meet you, Juliana. You're such a cutie," she commented and Maritza smiled.

"Isn't she though," she said and Flaca nodded as Maritza turned to put Juliana down in her crib. "I think she's the most amazing little girl in the world and she looks just like her hot mama," she winked and Flaca nodded. "Weren't there two of you or was I seeing double that night in the bar?" she asked.

Flaca laughed as she looked around the place. It reminded her a lot of her own house before she got the money, she was now looking for a better house for the three of them. "No, Cat couldn't make it but it's cool, we don't mind paying," she said and Maritza pulled out some makeup which wasn't the cheap stuff that you find at the dollar store. This was actual name brand stuff.

"That means that we get to have more fun, it's better for me to work one-on-one, nothing against your friend. She seemed really cute and I'd be happy to help you again or I can just give you techniques which you can use on her, like I'll teach your enough so you can teach her," Maritza smiled and Flaca sat down.

"Cool," she nodded and Maritza handed her a facial wipe.

"First of all, I'm loving like this whole goth thing but to do a proper makeup tutorial, you need to have a clean face. You need to be able to kind of see the before and after," she said as she tapped a chair. Flaca sat down cautiously.

"You promise not to laugh when I don't have the makeup," she asked and Maritza shook her head.

"I'll never let anyone see _me_ without my makeup. There are so many problems when I wake up in the morning, you'd think that I was ugly," she said and Flaca couldn't believe that that would ever be true. "No. I have to pay attention to the way I look, don't you want men to see what they wanna tap?" she asked and Flaca tensed.

"I have a boyfriend but yeah, I'd want to impress him," she said and Maritza grinned.

"Everybody has _someone_ that they'd like to impress," she replied, "After all, what else is the fun in life?"

…

….

Flaca smiled happily as she looked in the mirror at her new makeup job. She felt amazing. This was like a step up from her goth girl look but she did feel that she could improve it even further herself. This might be a good time to suggest her plan though and it seemed that Maritza would make a great addition to the team. "Hey," she whispered as she studied herself.

"You like it? I mean, this is my best work, I don't think it's possible to dislike it and you've had a major fashion upgrade," Maritza said and Flaca smiled to her.

"No, I've got this plan, see…" she started and Maritza raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything illegal, like have you seen that dumpy stuff that they make inmates wear and I don't think that I could ever find the fashion products that they have out here. So, I'm not interested in doing anything like…illegal," Martiza commented and Flaca shook her head.

"Me neither. Like, okay, I know there are like criminals who make mistakes and there are ones that don't know what they're doing but my idea isn't anything illegal. I want to create like a company, like a brand with a storefront. I came into all this money and I think that I can offer you a job. I mean, you can still do like the bar thing too," Flaca tried to explain and Maritza sat opposite her.

"You really have a plan?" she asked as she learned forwards and Flaca nodded.

"See, I love fashion and kind of representing yourself, you have to stay true to who you are. Like, okay," she smiled as she put a hand on Martiza's knee, "Like don't laugh 'cause I know this is gonna sound all sappy and stuff but I think I want to do like a fashion and makeup consulting business. If you go out onto the street, people don't know what they're wearing and it's like kinda scary at times. So, I was thinking like I could work on the fashion and maybe you work on the makeup and Cat's kind of a genius at planning and math and stuff so she can take care of some of the business deals."

"You mean a business with the three of us?" Maritza asked, "I mean, it sounds fun but I'd definitely want some equity. You know, 'cause of the risk?"

"How about twenty-five percent?" Flaca offered and Maritza hummed, trying not to show her surprise. "And all you have to do is promise to only use your makeup tutorials for the business for as long as you're in the business. I'll take care of all of the money so I'm gonna get like fifty-percent."

"Very generous," Martiza nodded. "Okay, I'll go along with it but I do wanna know your friend a little bit more if it's going to be the three of us. I mean, I can not get along with people who are dull."

"Trust me," Flaca told her, "Cat is not dull. She's more interesting than me."

Martiza nodded with a smile, "Dinner later this week?" she asked and Flaca laughed, nodding her head excitedly.

"Yeah, sounds good but let's do it some time when you're not working," she said and Maritza nodded in agreement. She was thrilled that this had been offered to her but she knew better than to trust something before she had seen definite proof of it.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** vausesandspanishharlem **for reviewing Chapter One**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Bright Light

**AN:** I went a different direction with this chapter. I hope you enjoy still

 **Chapter Three – The Bright Light**

Flaca took a look around at the space where they were standing. This was a decent size for the area and it seemed to be very attractive to any client who might enter. She was proud of finding it. She turned to Cat who was looking at the two girls she felt were even more beautiful than she was not just because Maritza had told Flaca how to do exceptional makeup.

"So," Cat said nervously, "If you're doing fashion and Maritza is doing makeup then what is -"

"Oh, don't talk like that," Flaca smiled as she put her arm around Cat. "You're still my best friend and you know, a lot of people like, they don't trust people who tell them how to dress when they first meet them so you have to give a second opinion to like the clothing and then you're in charge of the money too and that's like most important."

"Yeah," Maritza nodded, "The accounting stuff, it might not be glamorous you know but it'll be really important. Like, if we need supplies and stuff and I think that you can learn some skills with like hair and fashion and stuff."

"Aren't you doing hair though?" Flaca asked as she turned to Maritza and Maritza shrugged.

"I can," she admitted before turning to Cat with a smile. "Should be fun with the three of us working together but you know, this place is pretty boring," she said as she started to walk around the empty building. It would be a good size for a salon and since it had recently been a clothing store there were fitting rooms as well as restrooms. They just needed to figure out how to make it appealing for the clients.

"Yeah, we do need more furniture and stuff," she said and Cat laughed as she turned around.

"Have you thought of a way to market this place and advertise?" she asked and Flaca grinned happily as she put a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"That's perfect," she said and Cat looked at her nervously, "I mean, you are super skilled at doing that type of thing. You know how to appeal and talk to people, even like those people who desperately need makeovers and those are the type of people we need to appeal to. Like, those girls who do that like book club thing at school and the ones who dress up in those costumes."

"You mean the girls in the anime club?" Cat asked and Flaca nodded.

"Exactly," she grinned. "Like, I don't know about this but it'd be pretty cool if we could help them with their makeup before they go to those convention things, like we take a picture of the character and then we try to find the best makeup to fit their idea of that character."

Cat smiled happily. It definitely would bring them more interested girls to help and take care of and it would keep them out of doing anything. Cat was still concerned that Flaca was with her boyfriend when he dealt drugs but she was happy that Flaca wouldn't be following his lead and dealing drugs herself. She deserved a better life than being behind bars, they both did.

"Anime," Maritza smiled, "You mean those like fantasy costumes and those really huge eyes, those types of characters. You know, I could get in touch with an artist who could design a logo and…"

"We don't need to do that," Flaca laughed, "but thanks for the offer. No, you should see what Cat can come up with, she's got like these mad art skills; you know?" Cat smiled happily as she found her place within the group. She could finally feel her feet on the floor and not as if she had become a third wheel to her best friend.

"Okay," Martiza grinned, "This is going to be a fun adventure," she heard her cell phone beep and picked it up before groaning. Her shift was going to start soon and despite this job sounding more fun than screwing guys over for additional money, she had to make sure she had a back up plan. "I have to go. Tell me when we can look for the furniture, it should be really cute," she said and Flaca nodded in agreement.

Cat stared after her, "You'd tell me, right?" she said as she had her back turned to Flaca and Flaca turned to her. She put her arms around Cat in a friendly hug.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a grin as she let her cheek rest on Cat's shoulder.

"If I was in the way of your new business, your new life."

Flaca shook her head, she held onto Cat's hand. "Are you kidding?" she asked, "You're like my sister and stuff. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without your support. You should know that."

Cat smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand, "Thank you, Flaca" she smiled and Flaca grinned back to her.

…..

…..

Marisol grinned as her mother signed the paperwork for the ownership of their new house. She had protested that she couldn't accept such an expensive gift but Marisol had made sure that she did. She wanted for her mother to be protected and to have everything that she needed. Theresa turned around and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Thank you," she said as she put her hand on Marisol's cheek and kissed each one. Theresa could now work on her dream of creating her own fashion line without having to make knock offs of designer products. It was something she had wanted for a while and Flaca was happy to help her with it.

However, now that her mother was taken care of, she wanted to do something for her brothers as well. Since the family hadn't been financially secure there were a lot of things that they had missed out on and that included her brothers missing out on going to college and achieving their own dreams. She wanted to make sure all of her family was supported.

She first went to Marco who was sitting in his new bedroom with the new computer and walked over to him, sitting on the bed. He turned to her and nodded, staying quiet. "Does the computer work well?" she asked, "the man said it plays video really well."

"Yeah," he said and Marisol pulled over a chair to join him, "Thanks. I'll…I'll try to pay you back."

"No," Marisol shook her head and looked at the computer screen where he was actually watching porn. She laughed at it, not expecting something else. She hoped in the future though that he wouldn't need this type of an outlet. She hoped for a financially prosperous future for him with a wife and kids he respected and could provide for.

"You don't need to do that. I wanted to offer you -"

"I'll pay you back," he said to her and Marisol sighed, she bowed her head trying to think of how to refuse that offer but Marco was a very proud man. She definitely didn't want to get in the way of that or hurt him.

"Fine," she sighed before looking down, "Did you ever want to go to college?" she asked and Marco paused before nodding.

"But hey, what's the use in dreaming of that?" he asked and Marisol smiled.

"I'll loan you the money to do that," she said and he turned to her, he shook his head and Marisol sighed. "Why? It's going to be a loan and you could be really successful."

"My test scores ain't so good," he replied and Marisol had to admit that it was hard to try to get good scores when you realized that your own family lacked the funds to give you a good life and to provide a route for a desired future. "I could only get into community college."

"Go there then," Marisol told him and Marco's eyes widened and he looked down a little nervously. "I'll pay. I just want you to have a good future. It's what I want for all of us. It's what you would want for me, right?"

Marco nodded before chuckling, "Thank you," he said and Marisol smiled. She wanted to help those that she loved, she didn't want to be responsible for anyone's unhappiness. Finally she could see brightness in her future.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** vausesandspanishharlem **for their review of Chapter Two** **It means a lot**


	5. Chapter 4 - She's Like Real Hot

**AN:** I am loving how they have Flaritza in the season seven teasers 😊 I am hoping to see both of them together in Season 7

 **Chapter Four – She's Like Real Hot**

There just seemed so many more doors that were open when you had money. Even though her boyfriend had everything with his job and his reputation, Flacca had always wondered whether she would have those dreams of hers fulfilled without risking incarceration. It was amazing how well things turned out when you thought that you were hella broke.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, maybe there was even a way for her and Ian to settle down with children and to not let those kids grow up in a crappy environment and be able to get big dreams. She sighed as she looked out the window. She had a future. Her family had had a future. She should have been born with these opportunities but at least she had them now.

Flaca paused as she heard her phone ring and grinned as she saw Cat's number. Despite Maritza being someone she desired to become close friends with, she couldn't replace her old friend. She would want both of them to be just as important. "Hello," she said in a more professional tone, "You've reached Miss Gonzales."

"Miss Gonzales?" Cat laughed softly. "You trying to be all proper and formal and everything…"

"Yeah, that's what I'm supposed to be doing now I'm part owner in our business. Like," Flaca tucked her hair behind her ear, "Imagine if like there's an important client who calls me and I'm not sure who it is and I answer all casual-like, that person might not think that I'm part of a classy establishment and they might not agree to be charged as highly. I think it's good business strategy," Flaca commented and Cat chuckled.

"I agree," she said and Flaca waited for her to say what she had called for. Cat cleared her throat, "There's been someone wanting to book a makeover appointment with us. I mean, we don't have everything set up and I told them that but -"

"And you booked them, right?" Marisol asked excitedly. She grinned, her plan was coming true and they just had to nail it with this first customer and treat them real professional. If they felt like they were getting a luxury experience then they would talk to all of their other friends and business would continue to grow and become more profitable.

"I said I would contact the owner and find out what time worked be-"

"No, see we're all owners," Flaca tried to remind her, "but good call. I'll phone Martiza and see what time she is available. We need to all be there for the makeover and Maritza has her baby and her other job. Yeah, I'll call her and then we can all get together and work it out, like friends and all."

"You really think that someone like her could be friends with someone like me," Cat asked and Flaca nodded.

"See, she's real nice so she'll be friends with anyone. I know she seems kinda reserved and all but she's a nice girl. In this world though, if you don't got privileges or nothing, you have to look out for yourself and there ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah," Cat nodded, "Thanks. Call me when you know?"

"Totally, you ain't got nothing to worry about," Flaca tried to reassure her and Cat smiled choosing to believe in her friend.

…

….

Martiza grinned as she rocked her baby in her arms with the phone to her shoulder. She was glad that she would be able to take advantage of her passion to make people look beautiful and look their best selves. She heard someone knocking at her door and she paused. This better be someone important because she had already told her landlord that she didn't want any door to door salesmen even if they were her neighbor.

Maritza placed her daughter down and went to the door, turning off her phone after saying goodbye to Flaca and opened it to see a young man standing there wearing designer clothes. She raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her hip. "Hello," she said with confidence, "May I help you?"

"You appeared on my girlfriend's feed," the male said and Martiza blinked.

"Yeah, so?" she shrugged. She had been told by other women that they didn't want her connecting with their boyfriends on the social media but this was one of the first guys who had had a problem with her friending another female and the other two men had told her that she was far more beautiful than their girlfriend and inviting her to a threesome. She wasn't interested in any threesome.

"Do you know anything about my business?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to blackmail me even if you are a woman. I don't give out any of my shares. I don't even know if -"

"I don't want any guy's business," Maritza said and the man stared her down, "Now, I can't help it if I'm more attractive than your girlfriend. I pay a lot for my look and I can teach your girl how to improve her figure to suit you much more but -"

"If you get her into trouble or you hurt her," the man warned her and Maritza placed a hand on his cheek, he pulled back.

"I don't wanna hurt nobody," Maritza attempted to assure him. "Now, who's your girl?"

"Marisol," the man said and Maritza gasped, she put a hand on her chest and smiled, seeming to bounce up and down as she reacted to this.

"You're Ian, aren't you?" she squealed and Ian took a step back as he saw her reaction. She grinned as she watched him. "Aww, you're a real sweetie. Flaca talks so highly about you, she really loves you. It's so sweet that you came here wanting her protection. You should totally go to her. I mean, she invited me to her business and I'm so grateful for that. She's really helped me feel that I can invest in my dreams and you are like so so sooo important to her."

Ian took a step back before smiling, he had heard about the money and hoped that Flaca wasn't one of those girls who was only after money. She was smart and attractive and funny and he loved her. He would tend to buy her things to continue that loving feeling. He would have to man up though, if Flaca had her own wealth he would have to give her reasons to believe in him and stay with him.

"You should totally come with me when I meet her later, we're working on this woman who needs a total do-over, not that you need anything special. I mean, Flaca was right when she commented on how good looking you are. I mean, I wouldn't push a man like you out of bed," she said with a playful giggle before going over to check on her daughter.

Ian watcher her before rolling his eyes, "You are hot, probably hotter than Marisol," he told her and Maritza froze. He wasn't really going to ask her to cheat with him, was he? Flaca had said that he was so much better of a human being than that. "I can't though. I wouldn't do anything to hurt the girl I love but I have to step up. Maybe I could propose to her at graduation or something," he said and Maritza turned to him.

"Okay, but no offense, maybe I _could_ give you a makeover for when you decide to do that," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. She just wanted her new friend to be happy even if that did involve getting married and having kids real young.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** vausesandspanishharlem **for their review of Chapter Three**


End file.
